Silver
by JenFoxworth
Summary: The untold tale of how the great white hedgehog met the flametaming cat. Teleported far from what he knew, he must return and save it from destruction, but can he leave the one he loves behind?
1. Chapter 1

Silver crouched in the underbrush, trying desperately to convince the beasts with his psychic powers that he was somewhere else. He was breathing hard; trying to hold the wound in his side closed with a hand as he watched one of the monsters coming closer. His eyes glowed a soft emerald green as he tried to penetrate the creature's mind.

I'm not here... I'm somewhere else... He thought at it. The huge beast sniffed loudly, blood dripping from its fangs. My blood is everywhere, it's impossible to track me that way... The white hedgehog closed his eyes as the creature's foul breath hit his face. Not here... It sniffed, then stood upright again, stomping off somewhere else to search for him.

Silver sighed, then winced as he stood up from the pain. His normally snow-colored body was stained red with his own blood, and he hadn't even had the chance to look at his wound, yet he could tell that it was serious. He fell to his knees again as a wave of dizziness hit him, then sunk down until he was nearly lying on the ground. Swallowing hard, he began to pull his hand away, only to put back to his side moments later. He didn't need to look at it, just moving he could feel that something had been punctured. If I wasn't alone, I might live, he thought, but without another's help, this is fatal.

The white hedgehog closed his eyes for a moment, then let his body rest in the mud, rain falling through the gaps in the trees on his face. What a fool I was to let myself fall asleep on such a dangerous world, out in the open, he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Espio looked around carefully, just about to leave the fortress. As a ninja, he was always cautious, on this world especially. Filled with dragons and powerful monsters, he found his training had not been a waste of his time. He went into stealth mode, rendering himself invisible to all but the most sophisticated technology, jumping down silently to the jungle floor. Traveling quickly, the chameleon soon found what he was looking for.

Coming across another sentient creature from Mobius was not what he had in mind when he saw the scanners had picked something strange up, especially one that looked dead. But nevertheless, he inspected the being, and it was thus that he found that it was a hedgehog, and still breathing. Alive? He wondered.

Blaze was watching when they brought the creature inside, whatever it was. It was covered in so much blood, muck and filth that she wasn't sure what it could be. "What's that?" she asked as they hurried past her. Charmy stopped following them and buzzed over to the purple cat. "A hedgehog. A dragon almost got it, that's why it's so icky." He said. Blaze stared at the all the blood that had dripped onto the floor when they had carried it. "It probably won't live..." she muttered then turned back to monitoring the radio.

Silver awoke gasping, trembling violently from fever. He moved to sit up but was pushed gently back down. A wave of nausea filled him, and he consented, too sick to refuse. He closed his eyes against the bright lights, trying to make sense of the sounds around him, so confusing to his ill mind. "I'm no doctor, but all that muck had to go. This don't look good, let's get Blaze in here!" Vector said, turning to the door. Espio and Mighty followed him. "Ya think she can help him?" asked the armadillo.

When Blaze came in, she was shocked. "He's still alive?" she asked. "Yes, he only has one wound, though it's very deep." Espio said as she came up to him. She stared at the feverish hedgehog for a moment, his fur still a dirty color from the tint of the mud. "Leave us." She muttered.

When Silver opened his eyes again, he found that he had regained most of his senses back to normal. He was lying in a bed, and a purple cat was sitting next to him. Her eyes were closed in what seemed deep concentration, and she had one hand on his forehead and the other pressing against the wound in his side. Only the wound wasn't there.

The cat opened her eyes and slid her hands off of him, letting him touch where the gash had been before. "You're lucky I was here, the Chaotix normally don't have a qualified medic around, especially one like me." She said. He sat up, the only unnatural thing he felt was some weakness, but that was to be expected. "I'm Blaze, by the way. There's a room over there you can clean yourself up in, try not to take too long." The cat said before leaving him alone in the room.

"So, he's fine now?" Vector asked her when she came out. "Yes, fine. The wound was deeper than it looked, it could only have been healed with my magic. The dragon punctured straight through his liver and stomach, I'm amazed that he survived long enough to bring him up here." Blaze said, picking up the radio again. "Whaddya doin' to that thing?" Charmy asked. "Trying to get you guys a decent communicator, Espio can't be running to my place all the time, what if he was the one that was injured?" All four of the Chaotix oohed in suprise.

Blaze decided to see what was taking the new arrival so long to clean up, after two hours. She went and peeked through the door, opening it a crack. Apparently he had just finished taking a shower. The cat couldn't keep herself from staring at the hedgehog when he came out of the room. His fur gleamed the color of pale moonlight now that it was clean and free of mud and blood. He shook some more of the excess water off of himself, taking a towel and beginning to dry his body more thoroughly. The cat stared at him, awestruck at how smooth his motions were, as if he could see without really seeing.

His back was to her, but he paused, setting the towel down. "If you want to come in, then do it. It's rude to just stand there and stare." He said, turning to her. How did he know I was here, I was completely silent, she wondered. She opened the door and walked in, trying to think up an excuse. "Vector wanted to know how you got in this jungle. He has a bunch of questions." She told him, hoping that it sounded good. He looked at her as he put his gloves and boots back on, staring at her eyes.

"No, he doesn't. That was just an excuse you thought up to why you were watching me. Why do you lie?" he asked, standing up straight. He looked even more impressive then before, his eyes glowing... Wait, his eyes glowing, Blaze wondered. It hit her then. "You're a psychic that's why you can see without seeing." She whispered. "Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." He said, pursuing the matter.

Blaze tilted her head, curious. He was awfully forceful, why didn't he just read her mind and find out? "Because it's rude." He said. "But you just..." she began. "No, I didn't, I didn't need my powers to see what you were thinking then." "Who are you?" the cat asked. He paused before answering, seeming to think. Then, tossing his head quills a bit, he blinked at her. "I'm Silver."

It turned out that Silver had teleported into this world by accident, but for some reason, he had been unable to leave it. "It could be a powerful Chaos emerald of some sort nearby, that wouldn't help, unless I was using it in itself to leave. Otherwise I couldn't go anywhere." He told them once they were all together. Blaze kept staring at him, but when he turned to look at her, she would pretend to ignore him. What is she thinking, he wondered. "We can look for your emerald tomorrow, it's too late tonight, the dragons really like night." Espio said.

The others all agreed, separating to go into various rooms. Silver supposed that he was to go in the room from before. He noticed that everything had been replaced with clean supplies, and smell of blood was gone. Blaze, he thought. She's kind, though she doesn't want to show it... She's beautiful too, his thought before he could stop himself. "What am I thinking?!" he muttered shaking his head. Just because she seemed to understand him, what he was going through... No, there are many girls where I come from that are far more beautiful than her, it's only because she's the only girl around, that's why I'm attracted to her, he told himself.

But... He thought of the way she had touched him, so gentle, then when she had come and spied on him, watching him... "Snap out of it Silver!" the white hedgehog said to himself. Suddenly he sensed the door to his room opening, the cat's presence unmistakable. He turned to see her standing next to him. She stared at him for a long couple of minutes, as if judging him. "What do you...?" he began, only stuttering to a stop when she put a hand to his chest. He looked at her, and she pushed him down onto his bed, leaning over him and gazing into his eyes.

Silver gulped and stared back, her bright green eyes catching his affection. "So... beautiful..." he whispered. "What?" she asked in suprise. Suddenly realizing what he had said, Silver started blushing. "Uh... Your eyes I meant... Uhh... Mpthhh..." he moaned in suprise as she leaned down as pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. I do care about her... he thought, I just couldn't see it. He put his hands on her waist as she pulled him up onto the bed all the way, lying ontop of him.

The white hedgehog gasped, then began kissing her back, their bodies glowing as the light from his powers and mind were unable to control his feelings any longer. She trembled in his arms, a sense of pleasure filling her as the psychics mind opened itself to her, letting her read his thoughts... She kissed him harder, desperate for his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze could feel Silver trembling when she finally let him up. They had lain there, kissing and stroking each other for hours, they hadn't paid any attention to the time. They sat next to each other on the bed, Silver's eyes still glowing, and Blaze's face blushing a deep red. The white hedgehog knew that though he had just met the cat, that their paths were destined to be intertwined, he could sense it. He had felt it when their lips had touched, such power, she had let him see her whole mind, and he knew, that she had seen his.

For that amount of time, he had shared his powers with her; it had been so strong. He glanced at her, and saw she was staring at him. Silver looked away, but suddenly realized that he shouldn't, and didn't want to. He looked back, gazing into her beautiful green eyes again. She glanced away, and he wondered why she had first come into his room. Blaze stood up, walked out, leaving him to contemplate what she had done.

When Silver came out of his room the next morning, he no longer wanted to go back to his world. Blaze hadn't known what he had done after she had left him. He had followed her, and waited until she had fallen asleep...

Following her, he used his powers to wait until he sensed she was asleep. The white hedgehog was completely silent as he entered, stepping so carefully that his boots made no sound. He stopped at the side of her bed and watched her breathe for moment before resting a hand gently on her forehead. His eyes glowed brightly as he felt her mind, her soul. He closed his eyes, letting her dreams flow into his mind. Ten minutes later, he left to his own room, his decision made.

"It won't be easy to find that emerald with all the dragons around, but..." Vector began. Silver shook his head, smiling. "I don't need it, I would like to stay for a while." Blaze turned to look at him as he said this, surprised. "But...!" Silver shook his head again, knowing what she was thinking. "If you knew my world, you would understand. I needed a break from that hell, I wouldn't have lasted much longer there without some sort of rest." Espio was staring at him, the purple chameleon interested in what he was talking about, the crocodile didn't seem to care much, and the bee, Charmy, acted as he wasn't even there, toying with some CD's on a shelf.

"Tell me about your world, Silver." Blaze asked him. The Chaotix team had wandered off, Vector saying something about fixing a door. They were alone again, and the purple cat seemed even more interested than before. "Well... It's a world of terror and chaos, where to live is a struggle for anyone. People with psychic powers use them to defend themselves against the dark flames... Those flames... They eclipse our world, threatening everything."

He sighed, thinking about all the pain and terror he had experienced before his powers had become strong enough to defend himself. Silver thought of his mother, who had been taken by the flames when he was so young, and his father, he had never known. "It's a struggle..." he whispered again. "Can't you put the flames out?" she asked. Silver stared at her, wondering if she knew a way that they didn't to stop the fire.

"No matter how much we beat it back, it always returns. Water is not of abundance, and there are too many lakes of fire to stop." He said. She bowed her head, sadness seeming to come over her. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Do you have family there?" The white hedgehog sighed and turned away. "Not anymore..."

A couple minutes later, Blaze was kissing him again, her arms around his neck, his hands on her back. They paused. "I'm sorry... I didn't know..." she whispered as she laid her head on his chest. Silver remained silent, feeling guilty that he was here in safety, and that there were others in danger... "I want to go with you, Silver. I want to go back with you, I want to help..." She looked into his eyes again and saw tears. He shook his head, and touched her face. "I don't want to lose you too...!" He started. She interrupted him with their lips touching again. "Don't worry about that..." She said briefly, before deepening her kiss.

Her tongue felt warm in his mouth, and he knew he couldn't refuse her. Waves of pleasure flew through him as he pulled her closer against his body, and the white hedgehog knew they belonged together. When they stopped, Blaze gave him a small smile. "Can we go back to the floor now?" she asked, and Silver's face turned red when he realized that they were hovering about two feet off the ground.

Later, Silver told the team that he had yet changed his mind again. "I do want to go back, I can't stand it that I am here, safe and free of harm when others are suffering such pain…." He said. With that, they all went down to the forest floor to start searching for the Chaos Emerald. Blaze had already told him it couldn't be one of the Sol Emeralds, she would've known it if it was. The white hedgehog smiled, remembering that she had been in his mind a short time. Instantly his thoughts turned, and he wondered that if a kiss gave her his powers for the time they were touching, then what would happen if they went even further……?

He shook his head, knowing that the cat would not be happy if she found these thoughts in his mind. This time Silver knew he had to keep himself alert, it wasn't just his life that was in jeopardy this time. He had to pay attention, had to concentrate. But his thought seemed to keep drifting to the purple cat with him. Finally, he admitted it to himself, I'm in love with her, he thought. Suddenly, he sensed one of the beast dinosaurs coming far to close.

Blaze had just picked up the blue emerald when she felt Silver's warning in her mind. She turned and saw one of the creatures roaring over her, saliva dripping from its fangs. She turned to run but a clawed foot held her down against the ground within seconds, and she was helpless as it stunned her. Unable to understand what was happening for just a few moments was enough for the monster to lower its jaws to her. She shook it off, only to see the teeth all around her. It's too late, she thought, closing her eyes. But she felt no pain. Opening her eyes again, she saw the jaws of the giant lizard were still hovering over her in a scissor motion, but they were struggling to close, her lover standing between them. Silver's eyes were glowing as he used his powers to protect her, but he knew she wasn't really in danger now. Now, the creature was focused on him, it had let her go and taken its foot off of her, and the white hedgehog was straining to keep the creatures teeth from him.

'Get Blaze out of here!' he yelled at Vector with his telepathy, knowing he couldn't keep the creature at bay much longer. He was still slightly week from his last encounter, even with all the rest he had been getting, his dreams were plagued with the thoughts of the flames of Iblis, and he would wake within minutes of falling asleep. The creature's jaws began to close, and though Espio had pulled Blaze away from the monster, the cat turned to see what was happening. "Silver!" She screamed as he let go of his control and leapt back. The monster still caught him, fangs sinking deep into the hedgehog's chest, but the psychic didn't care. He had protected the person he loved, even though he knew he was going to die, and the pain was immense, he didn't care.

The dinosaur suddenly dropped him, and Silver used the last of his strength to lift his head up and see Blaze chasing the creature off with bursts of flame. Her eyes looked like they were on fire, her whole body seemed to be an inferno, but her eyes were filled with emotion. He let his head drop back down, exhausted as the cat came running up to him. The white hedgehog felt her arms around him and her tears falling on his face. "Please, please don't, Silver!! Don't leave me…….! I love you so much, I need you, I can't live without you!!" Darkness closed in around him as the pain took him.

When Silver opened his eyes, he saw he was lying on a bed again, just like when he had first met Blaze. Except his mind wasn't in his body. It was as if he were floating above the bed. He could see the blood that covered him, and his blood staining Blaze's fur. The purple cat was lying with him, her face buried against his neck. Her body was so close to his, her eyes and body glowing with flames as her hands touched his wounds.

Am I dead, he wondered? She was sobbing, and as her fingers touched him, his wounds healed and sealed up, but even when they were gone, she was still crying. "Why Silver, why?!" she kept saying. That's when he realized, he really was dead. That was his body, he was some sort of ghost now…. The others weren't in the room, she must have told them that she wanted to try to save me, but she wasn't able to…. "I was too late…" she cried.

Then, Silver had a strange idea. He had died from his wounds, but she had healed them, though not quickly enough. Maybe now, he could return to his body….. It would be interesting to stay a spirit, but he couldn't leave Blaze. Not yet, they had had so little time together….

Blaze continued to cry, not caring that she was covered in her dead lover's blood. She couldn't believe it, their time had been so short together, and he had already been taken from her. She sobbed against his now healed chest, his silent and still heart bringing more tears. Then, she trembled as she felt a beat beneath her face. The cat paused in surprise, then looked up as his chest began to rise and fall in breathing life again.

She began to quiver in disbelief when his fingers twitched and his eyelids fluttered open. "Talk about an out-of-body-experience…." He said, realizing how close he actually came to death.

He started to sit up, but Blaze pushed him back down, her nose in his neck again as she sobbed even harder. Silver weakly put his arms around her, wanting more now than ever to show her his love…

After about half and hour, Blaze finally stopped crying on him, and she saw that he was sound asleep out of exhaustion. He had lost a lot of blood, and she let him sleep while she went into another room and cleaned herself up. She then came back, and seeing that although he was still unconscious, decided to wake him up. The cat sighed when his eyes opened, though she knew he was alright now. "Yes?" he asked her. "It's not healthy to sleep covered in blood, Silver." She told him.

He looked at himself without lifting his head. "I'll clean up later, I'm too…." He started, but stopped when she began clean the muck out of his fur with a wet rag. "It's not healthy, just relax." Blaze said. He sighed in pleasure and appreciation as she bathed him with the warm water, her hands gentle over his body and soft heat flowing from her fingers as she used her flames to massage him.

It took her hours to get all the dried blood out of his fur, but she knew the rest of the team wouldn't worry, she had already told them before that he was alright, and he was asleep again by the time she was finished. She had set his boots and gloves down on the floor and covered him with a blanket when she was done. She stared at him as he slept, then looked away when she found her mind wandering to if he would mind if she laid next to him. 'What am I thinking?' she asked herself. 'I know I'm in love with him…… But….' She glanced back at him, and saw that he looked like he was having a nightmare. He was quivering, and his teeth were grit together as if he were in pain.

Without further hesitation, the cat pulled her jacket off and climbed into the bed with him, snuggling under the blanket against his chest fur and curling her arms around his waist. Almost instantly his fit stopped, the feeling of the female against his body bringing comfort to his subconscious mind. A couple minutes later, she felt his own arms behind her, the white hedgehog pulling her closer in his sleep. She sighed, realizing that she was content in his arms.

Silver opened his eyes, and was shocked when he realized where he was. He was still in the bed, though no longer covered in his own blood, but Blaze was curled up in his embrace, and she wasn't wearing her coat…. His mind was numb for a moment and he blinked a couple times, trying to tell himself he was still dreaming. But he knew he wasn't, because he hadn't ever had a dream this amazing, the only thing he could ever remember was nightmares.

The cat opened her eyes when she felt him stop breathing, he was in such shock that he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath. "Y-you…."He began stuttering, but she put a finger to his mouth, then slowly replaced it with her own lips. He gasped, then began kissing her back, her legs entwined around his. The hedgehog could feel her tongue stroking the insides of his mouth, and he trembled even more. Her passionate kiss awoke him, and he finally understood what she wanted. Within moments they were struggling together in the bed, the two fighting for dominance over each other but still sharing their love.

Neither of them left the room that night, or the bed. When the pair walked out the next day, the Chaotix all jumped up when they saw Silver, surprised that he looked so much healthier. "It's time." Blaze said. They stared at her questioningly, wondering what she meant. "Remember what happened last time we used the emeralds? We were all displaced into this world, because of the interference from Dr. Robotnik, but this time, there's nothing to stop us. I can take you all back to your world." The cat said to the Chaotix, holding up the emerald. It was shining blue, and she knew how to use it. With just one, she couldn't use Chaos Control alone, but she had made a machine that would amplify the gem's power, thus giving her the ability to teleport.

After helping the Chaotix back to their world, she gave the emerald back to Silver, and tossed her device. The white hedgehog stared into her eyes, still unsure. "You are certain you want to come with me? It's nothing but a living hell…" Blaze put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to be with him. "I have to tell you though…"

She looked up as he started to sound a bit sad. "What is it?" she asked, puzzled. "There is a side effect to this, using the emerald to go between dimensions…. I've only just fully understood my powers…" He began. The green-eyed cat started to look cross with him. "Spit it out, what's it gonna do?" Blaze demanded. Silver sighed, hoping she wouldn't get upset. "It'll take us back, but it'll reduce us to the form we were in when our powers were immature, and erase our memories." His lover seemed to think for a moment, surprised. 'She's going to be angry, she'll want to stay…..' Silver thought.

But she only closed her eyes and asked another question. "How young will we be?" "There's no telling, but most likely….. in our kinder years…" he whispered. There was silence, then Blaze lifted herself up so that she could look straight into his eyes. "I'll never leave you…. But give me one more kiss before we go….." He did, the cat seeming to melt into his embrace as their lips met again, but this time, he held nothing back, giving her everything and becoming as passionate as he could. Tears fell from their faces as his powers began to take them into another world, knowing that neither of them would remember this, but hoping that they would learn to love each other as they had in this world.


End file.
